Wrath of the Titans
by DaemonTheDemon
Summary: The titans are confronted by none other than the god of wrath himself Asura. But they are soon forced to work to work together in order to save the world from Slade who's harnessing Mantra in order to become a god.
1. Discovery

In the present day a super hero group known as the teen titans are confronted by none other than Asura the god of wrath himself. After and grueling confrontation the titans and Asura are force to work together in order to save the world from the titan's archenemy known as Slade who's trying to harness the cosmic energy known as Mantra in order to become a god.

It was a beautiful day in jump city where all the citizens are minding there own business, that's when suddenly the sky turned into an eery blood red and all the people to their attention to the sky, The clouds suddenly began to produce powerful thunder causing the people to panic a bit but that's when an enormous red lightening blot jolted from the clouds and hit a car causing it to explode that's when people started to run for their lives not only that but more lightening started raining from the sky hitting and destroying buildings all over. Meanwhile in titans tower the titans were gathered, beast boy said," what's the problem Robin?" Robin said nothing and merely pressed a button that showed the destruction being caused by the storm clouds, the titans were shocked when Robin broke the silence,"Ok team I'll get to the point we don't know that cloud is or WHO created it for that matter but all I know is that people are in danger and they need our help." The titans broke out of their shock and nodded in aggrement Robin nodded back and," Titans move out!" The titans all headed for their jet and when they reach the storm cloud they noticed it was getting bigger and more menacing, robin and beast boy were helping out trapped civilians, cyborg was scanning the cloud while star fire and raven were helping people from the destroyed buildings. Robin contacted cyborg from his communicator and said," Cyborg what've you got?" Cyborg couldn't believe what was he was seeing,"Rob what ever this thing is, it definitely ain't no normal storm cloud." Beast Boy said" Gee you didn't notice the red lightening coming out from that thing to say that?" Cyborg ignored him and said " Guys the readings coming from that thing are off the charts!" That's when the cloud stopped the titans were relieved but Robin wasn't he then said,"Starfire Raven go check out that thing see if you can destroy it." Raven said" You got it." Starfire and Raven flew up to the cloud Starfire then," So...how do you destroy a cloud?" Raven shrugged but then the cloud glowed a deep crimson red causing Raven to step back and clutch her head in pain she could feel the raw energy and power from the cloud it was god like and out worldly Starfire strangely wasn't affected instead she was almost like in trance of some sort she got closer to the cloud and extended her hand out to to touch it Raven washed away the pain and shouted" Starfire WAIT!" Starfire didn't listen instead she got closer and when she did the cloud suddenly shot starfire as she screamed in pain Robin shouted "STARFIRE!" Raven used her powers to catch an unconscious starfire more lightening shot out and raven did her best to dodge beast boy said" Cy was it and how the heck do we get rid of it?!" Cyborg stuttered for and answer but looked at the screen and said" Wait a minute guys I'm bio organic and yet mechanical inside the cloud...holy crud...there's something coming out of that thing!" Cy was right a figure was seen rocketing from the cloud Starfire woke up just in time to see the figure headed straight for them Star growled her eyes glowed green and charged her hands with energy she flew straight to the figure and prepared to punch him when much to her shock the figure grabbed her fist and counter attacked with his own sending starfire into a billboard, raven immediately went to her friend when the figure landed on the ground causing a massive tremor a green eagle flew down and transformed into beast boy he then said angrily" Alright pal have anything to say for yourself before I kick your butt?" The figure then spoke in an angry and menacing tone causing beast boy to flinch," Yeah, you idiots just made the BIGGEST mistake of your lives!" He the walked toward beast boy and his form was revealed he had a very muscular body covered in cybernetic markings his arms were golden and mechanical he wore a tunic and pants in red and black flaming pattern his hair was as snow white as well as his eyes and his face was just screaming with rage. All Beast boy could do was stare helplessly as Asura prepared to attack.


	2. Confrontation

BB snapped out of his thoughts as he avoided Asura fist that hit the ground and caused a giant quake that knocked beast boy away. He ran at beast boy attempting to puch him again but was blocked by a black shield Asura was surprised a little but could'nt care less he repeatedly punched the shield cause cracks unaware that raven was struggling against Asura's powerful blows with one last punch he shattered the shield and he suddenly saw a green rhino charge at him Asura quickly manged to hold the animal and slam him on the ground twice and threw him at a building. Raven flew to Asura and said" Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Asura was suddenly ensnared by black energy he got really angry and used all his might to break free from the energy he saw the one responsible and jumped straight at her. Raven fired numerous black energy at him but Asura manged to dodge and parried the oncoming attacks when he got close enough Raven was held in a vice like grip Asura threw her to where beast boy was and landed at the crashed billboard but noticed the person he punched out before was gone. Just as Asura turned around he was greeted by a punch to the face causing him to skid across the floor and when he came to stop he turned and saw Starfire with bruise on her face and green glowing eyes. Asura and Starfire yelled with rage as they charged each other Starfire tried to attack the god but due to asura's military and combat training he blocked each blow. Asura kicked Star away from him but as she charged at him Asura stepped out of the way and quickly grabbed her leg and slammed her on the building so hard she fell down to several floors. Asura was then suddenly being blasted by bullets and missiles he looked up and saw a ship of some sort and could clearly see the one whos' piloting it. Asura was getting more and more angry, but Robin fired more missiles Asura suddenly fired fist-channeled blast at the rockets causing them to explode as one more came at him he suddenly grabbed and threw it the ship Robin gasped and swiftly jumped out of the ship as it exploded and landed infront of the angry Asura. Robin quickly threw his batarangs at him but Asura just ignored them as if they were nothing. Robin then ran at Asura and and tried to initiate a swipe kick at Asura but when his foot collided to Asura's face Asura barely even flinched Asura realized he was dealing with a human and he knows he could very easily kill him so he merely did a strong push on robins chest causing him to fly and land hard on a wall as he slumped down groaning in pain Asura approached him and said,"You either are very brave or very stupid boy." "It kinda comes with being a super hero pal." an new voice said Asura turned and saw a half machine man Cyborg transformed his arm into a sonic cannon pointed at Asura and said" Now why don't ya just give before send your butt to jail?" Asura angrily replied," Give up? give up?! I won't give up to some robot I'm gonna make you eat those words!" Asura charged as cyborg fired his sonic cannon it collided to Asura but it only slowed him down Cyborg was shocked and kept pouring on but when Asura got close enough he punched cyborg in the stomach releasing all the wind from him and then did and uppercut to his chin causing him to fly into a building and come out the other side and land into the streets. Asura jumped down and saw that the cloud was gone he then looked at the terrified people but he quickly ignored them and jumped away from the distance leaving the defeated titans.


	3. Identity

As the titans went back to titans and licked their wounds the started to discuss the fight against Asura. cyborg groaned in pain" Jeez that was one heck of a punch I think my stomach flew out of my mouth." Robin," Who ever this man is I can tell he's no pushover and he could well be one of the most powerful enemies we've faced." Starfire said," Indeed, I felt his strength it far surpasses the strength of my people and me." Raven, "Guys from what I can tell he was giving the same type of energy that cloud was emitting it's not magic and I don't know what it is but it's incredibly ancient and powerful."Beast boy said, "So what do we do now besides sitting here and look pretty?" Robin,"For now we rest and then when find this man and stop him before more people get hurt." Speaking of Asura he was currently standing on top of a building overseeing the beautiful view of jump city Asura had now idea where he was and more importantly what time he's in but judging by the architecture it seems it be millions of years. Asura suddenly heard an explosion in the streets and saw a man in red robotic suit, Adonis. Adonis ran from the destroyed bank when he got surrounded by cops and started to open fire him but had no effect Adonis laughed," Don't you morons know bullets can't hurt me!" Adonis punched the ground creating a massive shockwave that knocked the police men away he said,"As a matter of fact NOTHING can!"But that's where he was wrong without warning Asura jumped down and punched Adonis in the jaw causing him fly, roll on the ground and go through a wall. Asura stood up and after a moment Adonis ran out and shouted," I don't know who you are buddy and I DON'T CARE cause I'm gonna rip you apart for sneaking up on me!" Adonis reared and punched Asura but to his surprise Asura caught his fist Adonis grit his teeth but Asura crushed his fist causing him to yell in pain Asura reared back and with a shout attack with a powerful hay maker causing Adonis once again to fly but Asura ran at him while he was fly he then grabbed his face and slammed it on the ground while still running jumped and slammed his face on the ground again. Asura delivered two blows on Adonis and the one last blow cause a massive shock wave that caused debree and cars to scatter. Asura saw Adonis unconscious and his suit destroyed Asura turned back to the cops who were staring in awe. Asura scowled seeing that these look are the ones that someone make when looking upon a god, Asura quickly left the scene. Meanwhile Cy and Rob were searching for Asura on the computer Robin, thanks to his detective skills, managed to take a picture of Asura from the ship before it was destroyed but much to their surprise they found absolutely nothing. Beast boy, raven, and starfire entered and raven said,"Anything?" Sighing Robin said,"Nothing this man has no id birthplace name nothing it's like he doesn't even exist." Cyborg than said,"Wait Raven you said this guy was releasing the same energy like that cloud right?" Raven nodded. "Maybe we can use that energy to track him." Robin," Good thinking let's do it" Asura was strolling down an empty street when suddenly he heard someone say"HOLD IT!" He turned around and much to his dismay it was the humans that attacked him before" You may've been lucky last time but don't think this time it won't be different." Asura got angry and bellowed,"You idiots just don't know when to quit do you!?" The titans got into a striking pose and Asura got into a fighting stance releasing red energy around him and shouted"C'MON!" Robin shouted" TITANS GO!" Asura and the Titans charged at each other yelling they then reared back ready to attack and the fight was on.


	4. Possibilities

Meanwhile while the titans were duking it out with Asura, in starlabs the scientists have discovered something far more interesting and far more dangerous. In an enormous lab many scientists were studying a circular device that was being held in a round containment unit. What they didn't know is that the device was actually the Mantra Reactor itself, they discovered it when it fell from the cloud after it disappeared. The Mantra Reactor was releasing enormous amounts of energy constantly every time the scientists try to study it up close, not only that but it causes any machinery to go haywire. One scientist said,"This is incredible it's absoloutley incredible, the energy this thing is emitting seen like nothing I've ever seen before; including this device it's almost extraterrestrial!" Another one said,"Will you quit blabbering about that thing and help us find out what it IS?!"The scientist said," Ok we already know where the device came from but we don't know its purpose is. However, didn't you notice that every time this thing releases energy it cause the computers to crazy?" The other one said," Yeah I noticed that. I also noticed that it's making our jobs even HARDER!" The scientist continued,"It seems to be a charger of some sort it can increase the power of any machine it comes across to nearly impossible levels."The other one asked,"Ok so it's a charger but the question is a charger for what?"The scientist said,"Indeed...for what?"Unbeknownst to them a robotic spider was watching the whole thing and through the monitors a person with a black and orange mask with one eye hole heard the conversation that person is none other than Slade the archenemy of the teen titans. Slade heard the conversation about what this strange is and what it does which caused him to grow more and more interested in this device and believed it could somehow prove useful to him. He pressed a button and the screen turned into three teenagers one short called Gizmo and large brute called Mammoth and lastly a girl with horn like hair and pink cat eyes named Jinx. Jinx was the first to speak," What do you request Master?" Slade spoke in calm but intimidating tone,"I want you three to go to star labs and bring a certain device that has brought an interest in me." Mammoth said,"How will we know which one." Slade replied,"Trust me you'll know." Gizmo spoke,"What about those stupid worm baby titans?" Slade looked at another screen that was showing the Titans battling Asura. Slade narrowed his eyes and turned back to the Hive students and said,"Don't worry about them, they're a bit 'occupied' at the moment." The students looked confused but shrugged it off and Jinx said"We'll bring the device to you at once Master." The transmission was cut off and Slade turned his attention back to the monitor that showed the battle against Asura and the Titans he stood up and said,"Perhaps this would be more fun if I had a front row seat."And with that he left to witness the battle first hand.


	5. Brawl

Asura and Cyborg were charging at each other yelling as they did, they reared and punched each other's faces Asura was barely hurt but Cyborg received the most damage Asura quickly jumped at Cyborg and punched him numerous times and with one final blow he caused cyborg to crash into a car. Asura then picked up a car and threw it at Robin with great force Robin dodged and jumped and threw grenades at asura. They exploded as they made contact but Asura made his way to robin in a blur of speed and grabbed the boy wonder by the head and threw him in the air Starfire caught him and raven held Asura with black energy she then lifted him and threw at building Asura caught his composure and flew directly at Raven but he didn't see Starfire flying at him and threw her star bolts. Asura was hit but they only stinged Asura looked at starfire with rage in his eyes and caught starfire just as she flew right towards him they struggled against each other as they fell into the streets. Starfire was seen flying out of the smoke and into Raven. Asura suddenly saw green elephant running at him Asura caought him from the tusks picked him up and slammed him at a building he then trew him up jumped to him and delivered powerful blow causing him to fly into a water tower. Asura was hit in the back by a blue beam which turned to come from cyborg's sonic cannon. Asura grit his teeth, he then ran and jumped, reared back his fist attempting to destroy jumped put of the way when Asura landed Cyborg fired many missiles at the crater Asura formed from his attack. Cy eyed the crater cautiously Asura jumped out yelling with rage like an animal Cy charged back shouting and they both engaged in combat Asura was getting the upperhand and suddenly made a powerful uppercut that caused Cy to spin in the air and in the position he was in! Asura didn't stop he delivered a massive punch punch right in the face which made cyborg rolling across the street, hit a car and into a store. Robin fired his grappling hook and caught Asura's throat Robin pulled with all his might but Asura barely moved he then grabbed the line and pulled Robin to him Robin managed to avoid a punch he balanced himself on his arm and performed a swipe kick at is face. Asura wasn't hurt at all instead he was getting more angry he grabbed robin's throat and said," You're just begging to get crushed aren't you?!" Robin tried to free himself but was no match against Asura's godly strength. Robin suddenly yelled,"TITANS MANEUVER 73!"Asura rose an eyebrow when suddenly all the titans surrounded them Robin threw gas bomb at Asura's face causing him to release robin and he suddenly yelled," TITANS GO!" Cy threw a punch at asura and was then blasted by green lasers and black energy, he was rammed by a green triceratops robin threw grenades as cy fired his sonic cannon then cyborg and starfire ran at asura and both punched him causing to fly into a store. The titans panted and beast boy said,"Dude we...we won. I think we got'em!"The building suddenly exploded causing the titans to shield their eyes. The building was incinerated and the debree was swirling in red energy. There standing in the center was Asura and he more pissed off then ever he shouted angrily at the shocked titans," **ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE LEFT ALONE!**" Suddenly two arms sprouted two more arms from his left he continued," **BUT YOU IDIOTS NEVER LISTEN DO YOU?!**" Two more arms sprouted from his right,"**YOU WANNA LEARN THE HARD WAY? FINE!** **LESSON ONE: THE PEOPLE THAT ATTACK ME GET TURNED INTO GREASY BLOODY STAINS ON MY FIST!" **Asura suddenly unleashed an explosion of red energy the titans looked on in absolute shock and they were all speechless beast boy was scared the most,"Uh d-dudes I-I think we made him more mad." Raven said,"Gee you think?" Asura emerged in his six-armed vajra form. As he slowly walked up to the titans he said menacingly,"It's the that I put you brats to bed..** PERMANENTLY!" **Asura charged.


	6. Reveal

Asura, now in his six-armed vajra form, ran straight at the teen titans with inhuman speed screaming with rage Robin yelled,"TITANS ATTACK!" The titans charged as well, when they collided they were overwhelmed by asura's godly strength and speed, Asura manged to block and counter attack each of the titans attacks. Asura knocked cyborg down and when he did he reared back his three arms and uppercuted cyborg and then very quickly gave another uppercut to cyborg sending flying in the air Asura suddenly a green gorilla coming at him and Asura manged to block it's attacks they both reared back and punched each others fists but beast boy's fists were cracked from the durability of asura's fists, asura saw cyborg falling down and quickly punched him the stomach knocking the wind out him and sending him crashing on to beast boy. Starfire came up shot countless star bolts Asura retaliated by firing his fist charged missiles at the starbolts. The bolts and punches collided against each other canceling each other out Asura quickly jumped at starfire; starfire's eyes glowed and she charged her fists with green energy as they reached each other they both reared back and their fists collided against each other causing a massive shockwave that blew cars away and destroyed glass of any building they were nearby. Asura and Starfire continued to push against each other but Asura was too strong starfire's arm shot backward and out of the way as Asura came and delivered knee to her stomach causing star to let all the air out of her mouth he then grabbed her and threw her down, he then went down after her like a missile, and when he collided against her they landed on the street causing and enormous earthquake and crater Robin looked in horror,"STARFIRE!" Asura came out of the crater getting more angrier by the second Robin was also angry and yelled,"ENOUGH! THIS ENDS HERE AND** NOW!**" Asura bellowed back,"**YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!**" Robin drew out his staff and attacked Asura. He attacked at every angle and Asura blocked each attack then Asura was about to crush Robin but he moved out of the way' they both looked at each other and yelled as they once again attacked each other they were now both caught in rapid combo Asura was delivering a million punches as Robin tried block them with his staff by spinning it very fast but Robin was buckling against Asura's strength suddenly Robin moved out of the way causing Asura to blink, and just as he turned a huge bus came at him covered with black energy Asura destroyed the bus by punching it with his three fists. He looked and saw Raven floating and her glowing white as Asura's. Asura grit his teeth in anger and unleashed a hailstorm of fist-channeled blasts Raven was able to block them her shield and released black energy hands Asura avoided them and quickly grabbed a car and threw it at raven when she suddenly destroyed it; she then gasped when Asura was coming at her and blocked just in time from Asura's he was attacking Raven could sense Asura's power was increasing, he was getting stronger! Raven fired a beam of black energy at Asura but countered by releasing red mantra to his three fists and punched the beam to oblivion. Asura then saw numerous cars and trucks being levitated by Raven and with a shout she threw them at Asura. He retaliated by destroying the cars with his fists, mantra attacks, and fist blasts. When the smoke cleared he saw all the titans surrounding him' as the attacked Asura yelled with rage and blocked, and attacked each of their strikes. Unknown to them from a top of a building Slade was watching the entire thing and next was a rock like creature and a slimy creature with numerous green eyes' the were cinder block and plasmus. Slade was very impressed by Asura's power and said,"Very interesting he's actually more powerful than I imagined and the titans can barely put him down."He then said,"Perhaps he would make a fine apprentice and my most powerful ally, but first lets see him pass my 'initiation' test. Cinderblock Plasmus you know what to do." The two creature grinned and jumped down. When Asura punched cyborg away and halted an attack from beast boy and starfire they felt a large tremor and roaring as they turned around they saw Cinderblock and plasmus. Beast boy groaned," Oh c'mon man! As if we didn't enough trouble to deal with!" Asura turned to them and said,"Friends of yours?" Cyborg said,"Pfft as if but if they were we would just sit back and watch them kick your butt." Robin said,"C'mon we need to take care of this." He turned to him and said,"We're not done." Asura said menacingly," Damn right we're not." The titans attacked leaving Asura.


	7. Surprise

Meanwhile in S.T.A.R. labs the scientists were still investigating and studying the device but with no such luck due to it's advanced structure. Suddenly an explosion rang out thought the entire building startling everyone. An alarm rang out and the people int he building started panicking and ran out of the building with security escorting them out. The cause of the explosion were the HIVE students destroying much of the lab equipment and getting rid of any guards that stood in their way, Mammoth groaned,"How much longer are we gonna keep this up? What does this thing look like any way?!" Jinx looked at him annoyingly and said," It's supposed to be something really important it's probably in a big giant room or something, and besides Slade said you'll know what it is." Mammoth said," 'you'll know what it is' he says 'trust me' he says gimme a break." Jinx,"Shut up you moron." Mammoth was about to insult back when Gizmo interrupted them from their coms and said,"Guys I think I found what we were looking for." Jinx and Mammoth looked at each other curiously and headed to gizmo and when they found him he was right they did find what they were looking for. The Mantra reactor was still in it's stasis hold pulsing with power Jinx and Gizmo were interested except for Mammoth who said,"That? THAT THING IS WHAT WE WERE LOOKING FOR THIS WHOLE TIME?! Jeez I think Slade is losing his edge...in more ways then one." Gizmo said," Shut up Mammoth. Man Slade was right to be wanting that thing it has incalculable levels of power!" Jinx wide eyed and said,"Hmm interesting." She looked at Mammoth and Gizmo and shouted," **WHAT'RE YOU TWO WAITING FOR CHRISTMAS?! GET THAT THING!"** Gizmo and Mammoth begrudgingly did as they were told. In Jump City the teen titans were busy battling Plasmus and Cinderblock, Robin starfire and beast boy were fighting plasmus while cyborg and raven battled cinderblock. Raven chanted," Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Black energy ensnared cinderblock allowing cyborg to punch him repeatedly, Beast Boy, as a T-Rex, rammed into plasmus but got stuck; Robin throwed explosives while starfire threw star bolts. Asura just stood there with his two main arms folded observing the scene. He was getting impatient and also confused, because even though they attacked him they are also trying to save people. Asura wanted to help but he wasn't sure who was friend or foe. Unbeknownst to them a little girl holding a teddy bear was observing the fight in awe. Cinderblock threw a car at raven but she teleported out of the way; Asura's eyes followed the car when he focused and on something else his eyes widened in great shock as the car was headed straight for the girl as she screamed in terror. Asura shouted,"**NOOO!" **The titans got a look and also looked terrified but when Asura jumped in front of the girl and slapped the car away the surprised them alot. Asura looked at the girl and she had tears streaming down her eyes, that look caused him to choke as if someone stabbed him in the heart his face twisted into sheer anger and looked at cinderblock with rage which made him scared and back up a bit. Asura bellowed with anger and flew straight to cinderblock so fast, he reared his three arms back and delivered triple punch in cinderblock's face making fly but Asura quickly caught up to him grabbed his face and slammed him in the ground skidding his face as he ran and threw him in the air took off like a rocket and jammed in cinderblocks stomach making his tongue stick out. Asura kept going and going until...He let go causing Cinderblock to launch into the air and keep going until he was in space. The titans were absolutely speechless until beast boy said,"Duuuude." Asura landed back down and looked at the titans and said,"You're going to stand their like idiots and finish the job **OR SHOULD I?!"** The titans broke out of their shock and finished off plasmus. When they looked for Asura they saw him kneeling down talking to the little girl. She was calmed down when Asura asked,"Are you injured?" The girl shook her head and said,"No, thank you Mister." Asura then said," It's not safe here go and be with your family." She nodded and ran but no before stopping and hugged Asura around his neck Asura was surprised but shook it off she then ran. When he turned around he saw S.T.A.R. labs soldiers surrounding him with guns pointed Asura immediately took a battle stance when a voice shouted,"Wait!" That voice was Robin when he continued," Stand down." The soldiers Asura angrily said,"If this is some kind of tric-" Robin put his hands up and responded,"No trick." Asura started to calm down but still being cautious. Robin then said," We need to talk."


	8. Understanding

While Asura and the titans were explaining Slade was atop of the roof of a nearby building he narrowed his eyes and said,"My, my, this man is just full of surprises. He would truly make a great addition to my club, but as always those blasted titans keep getting in the way. Oh well, perhaps next time." He was about to leave when his ear comm rang and said irritably," What is it?" It was Jinx and she said," Master we have the item you wanted." Slade responded," Excellent work students, bring to me when I arrive." "Yes master." Jinx signed off. As Slade was walking he looked up in the sky and said,"I wonder if the HIVE have a student who can breath in space." Back on the ground the titans were talking to Asura ,who's four arms vanished when he calmed down, with Robin in front of him but the other titans were backed away especially beast boy who doesn't want to incur this mans wrath again. Robin said,"You can start by telling us your name." Asura scowled from then on he wanted to snap the boy wonder's neck he just hates being told what to do he did his best to keep his rage in check and said calmly,"Asura." Robin then said,"Well then Asura I'm Robin that's Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven." Asura rose an eye brow at the weird names but ignored it. While the three titans waved their hands nervously Raven remained gloomy and calm but her eyes widened when she heard the name 'Asura' it was familiar. Robin asked,"So Asura now that introduction are over do you know where you're from." Asura looked at the ground trying to remember but no luck and said,"I don't know." Beast boy chuckled a bit," Dude seriously? You don't know where you-" Aura looked at him viciously and shouted,"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" Beast boy yelped turned into a cat and hid behind Cyborg. Robin out his hands up trying to calm the god,"Whoa, whoa easy. Forget about that question." Cyborg picked up beast boy and quietly said," Hey B do you want this guy to crush our skulls?" Beast Boy remained quiet when Cy said," Then keep you're mouth shut." He threw BB down. Robin," Ok look I can tell you're the type who doesn't have time for questions so if you don't mind I'll let Raven search your mind to know about you." Asura angrily said," You want her to invade my private thoughts?!" Robin quickly answered," No, no, she won't she'll just help you remember." Raven spoke for the first time," I promise." Asura thought long and hard when he nodded his head. Robin nodded to Raven who floated to Asura and held his face in her hands. Raven closed her eyes and reopened them revealing them to be glowing white while whispering an incantation, Asura closed his eyes feeling the empath entering his head. Raven saw everything Asura has experienced his time as one of the eight guardian generals to protect the world from the Gohma, his downfall at the hands of his own comrades who killed his wife and kidnapped his daughter, his Resurrection and killing the Seven Deities, defeating Vlitra, and finally the Mantra god Chakravartin. Raven was shocked beyond words and belief when she witnessed Asura's terrifying power. She then suddenly heard a voice saying," Asura,wake up Asura, you're not done yet...you're not done yet." Raven jolted back from Asura breathing heavily and sweating bullets. Robin held her and worryingly said,"Raven! Raven what's wrong?! What did you see?" Raven remained quiet slowly calming down when she suddenly flew away to the tower. Starfire," Raven wait!" Asura clutched his head in pain when looked up and stuttered," I remember." Robin said,"Did you see what she what she was seeing." Asura nodded, beast boy whispered to Cyborg,"Dude have you ever seen Raven this scared?" Cyborg responded,"I've never seen ANYONE this scared." Asura then unconsciously jumped away into the distance, Cyborg yelled," HEY WHERE'RE YOU GOIN' !" The titans were about chase him when robin put his hand up,"No leave him, he wants to be left alone." Starfire," Do you think that is wise Robin?" Robin," He saved a little girl Starfire. He wasn't a threat, we attacked him because we thought he was going to destroy the city. And he helped take down Cinderblock and Plasmus." Starfire believed that made sense all those things he did are not the qualities of a villain it almost seemed like THEY were the enemy. Robin said,"Come on let's go check on Raven."


End file.
